Sally's Stronger Now
by Elsakun
Summary: Taking place about five days after Sonic and Sally's breakup. Sally is NOT a snob, so too bad for you.


"_Sonic…"_

_Sally stared up at her once-betrothed, heartbroken, sad, and just lost that special place in her heart. He had just--?! 'No,' she thought to herself, 'He wouldn't!' But she knew he had. He had turned her proposal to rule alongside her…down. She saw her whole life flash through her eyes. She then slapped Sonic across the face, and ran out, yelling something about him being selfish._

Sally now smirked to herself, letting the memory of that time sink in. Sure, she had humiliated Sonic, but he deserved it.

"I was such a fool," she said to herself. "I should have know he would never rule. Especially with me. Not only would he not have his free will, but he's got hundreds of other girlfriends. He would never choose just one." 'I'm over him,' she thought.

She pulled out a map of Knothole. "Let's see…" she murmured. "If Daddy will be here today, then in order to avoid him, I've got to take this route to Bunnie's house, and this route back, in order to stop by Tails's house for a bedtime story."

Sally slipped the map into her pack, along with some gardening tools, since she promised she would help Bunnie with her garden, and a storybook for Tails. She hesitantly attached Nicole to her boot. 'I should swing by Uncle Chuck's while I'm at it to see why Nicole isn't working,' she decided.

Just as Sally slipped her bag onto her back, and went out of the castle, she could've sworn she saw Sonic. But she blinked and he was gone. Was she hallucinating? There was no way to tell, considering Sonic's speed. This sparked a small flame of hope within Sally. Deep down, she actually thanked Sonic for spending time with her all these years. Deep down, she really didn't know what she would've done if he wasn't there.

"Snap out of it!" Sally murmured to herself, feeling stupid. "He left you, remember? And he's not coming back. Why would he come back for a princess like you? Sonic was not the type to like girls like **you**. He's got Amy, Mina, **and** Fiona, not to mention that huge crowd of fan-girls that follow him around. And… you don't like him anymore."

This, for whatever reason, made Sally flinch, then move on as if it were nothing.

As Sally made her way down the path, she heard a low, rumbling sound, like someone running. She instinctively jumped and grabbed onto a tree, and just in time. The storming crowd of fan-girls had nearly run over her. "Sonic taught me that," she said with a laugh. Sonic was the one that taught her to be swift and alert at all times. Just making her one step closer to being the best that there is. Which wasn't even her goal in life.

The break-up that Sally had had with Sonic only days ago had made her stronger. For some reason, she was almost sure they were never even meant to be. Almost.

Soon, Sally found herself at the Power Ring pool. "I forgot," she thought aloud, "the Power Ring pool is along the path towards my destination."

"Hey, Sal," came a most friendly and familiar voice. "I thought I might find you here."

"Sonic," Sally sighed, as she knew that it was him.

Sonic walked over to the princess, and stood beside her. He had a thoughtful look on his face, which was one he never had. "Look, Sal. I—I didn't mean for anything to happen by turning you down. And I can see crystal clear that you've made up your mind. So…"

"Do you want to start over?" Sonic continued. "Maybe not **together **together, but… as friends?"

Sally was startled by his sudden proposal. Maybe… she reasoned in her head. Yes, maybe… Maybe they **could** start over. But stronger. "Sure, Sonic," she replied. "Why not? No harm in doing it."

In order to seal that promise, they did the Freedom Fighter secret handshake, then a friend-hug.

They then parted ways for that time. Sally had to get by Doctor Quack's hut, get into Bunnie's house, avoid Doctor Quack's hut again, **and** get into Tails's hut and back to Castle Acorn. Sonic had **other** things to do… Escaping his growing crowd of fan-girls, for example.

However, on Sally's way back to her castle, she passed by Sonic, and before she could stop herself, nudged him and whispered, "I just have to say, Sonic, that thank you for spending time with me. Today and forever. And… If I ever leave, Sonic, remember me."

**12345678910111214**

**Me: Hi! I hope you liked it! And NO FLAMES please! Now… -points to Tails- Disclaimer time!**

**Tails: Do I **have **to?**

**Me: Yes! You weren't in the story, yet mentioned the most, so therefore, you have to!  
**

**Tails: Fine… She doesn't own anyone… Not Bunnie, not Sally, not Doctor Quack, not Sonic, not me, not Amy, not Fiona, not Mina, not Sally's dad whose name is King Maximillion Acorn, and not that crazy crowd of Sonic fan-girls. –deep breath- You happy? **

Me: Indeed, I am! )


End file.
